


What's Left Unsaid

by itsab



Category: Boat that Rocked | Pirate Radio (2009)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: 'Midnight' Mark realises that he's in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Midnight Mark/Reader
Kudos: 3





	What's Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is female, and uses female pronouns. There's mentions of sex and smoking, both of which are your personal decision when it comes to partaking.

Midnight Mark, or Mark to his friends, was famous for his lack of words.

As a child, he’d always been very quiet, happier to be reading and listening to music, than to be out screaming and running around. When he reached puberty, his silence (combined with his newfound good-looks) provided him with a mysterious air that was sexy. Despite his quietness, Mark never had problem communicating – at least, not while he had his best friend, Y/N Y/L, with him. She understood him; every un-said word she comprehended, and every small gesture meant something to her… Y/N was Mark’s perfect fit.

So, it seemed very odd that he had never thought of her sexually… at least until one ‘sex-sational’ Saturday, when he’d found out she’d invited her own guest onboard.

“Where’s Y/N?” Young Carl, a sweet young man who lived on the ship (despite not being a DJ), asked. He was questioning the group of men who stood on the deck, awaiting the boat from the mainland. Sure, Y/N didn’t usually enjoy watching the hordes of women who boarded the boat, only to be used by the DJ’s for sex, but she at least stood with Carl and Simon, who observed.

Mark, Y/N’s best friend since childhood, turned to Young Carl, “She’s changing.” He puffed on his cigarette, looking out to sea, spotting the boat was very close to Radio Rock, now. “They’re here.”

“Oh, look!” Angus ‘the nut’ Nuttsford, cheered, having heard Mark’s comment. “Thank God, I was getting so horny!”

“Shut up, Nuttsford!” ‘Dr’ Dave told him, moving to the rails to help the girls board the ship. “Oh, they’ve brought a man!” The DJ’s looked confused, as ‘sex-sational’ Saturdays’ never included a man, well, not one from the mainland, anyway…

After a few minutes, all the girls’ stood on the ship’s deck, along with a rather handsome blonde man. “Who’re you?” Thick Kevin asked the man, not being smart enough to realise he was being rude.

Right as the attractive man went to open his mouth to reveal his identity, he was cut off by Y/N’s voice, shouting out, “Johnny!” She was dressed far better than she usually was, which led several of the males to gaze at to her legs. Y/N jumped into his arms, happily letting herself be spun around by ‘Johnny’.

“Y/N.” Mark only spoke the name, but she understood the rest of what was unsaid.

“This is John Kirkman, my boyfriend!” Y/N introduced him, after she exited the hug, “Johnny, this is my best mate Mark, and these are the other hosts!” She gestured to each host, introducing them one-by-one, then began introducing the workers of the ship, followed by Thick Kevin, the lesbian-cook Felicity, and Young Carl. After she finished that, she wandered off, showing John around.

Most of the people left, to fully celebrate ‘sex-sational’ Saturday or to go about their usual business, but Quentin, Carl, Kevin, Simon, Felicity and Mark stayed still for a moment. Mark shepherded the three girls, who were there to see him, off to his room to ‘prepare’ for him. “I’ll be a minute.” Mark finished his cigarette, and threw it to the metal floor, then squashed it with the toe of his boot. “Y/N never mentioned a boyfriend,” Was all he said, but Carl and Quentin both observed a sadness in his expression, that spoke volumes.

Long after the boat left again for shore, Mark knocked on Y/N’s bedroom door. When he heard her voice tell him to enter, he walked in, closed the door, and sat at the edge of her bed. “How long have you been seeing John?” He was unusually blunt.

Y/N, who’d been at a desk, working on some paperwork for the station, turned to look at him, “Oh, Johnny? We’ve been together a few weeks now.” She smiled happily, “He’s fit, isn’t he?”

Mark nodded his head, man enough to admit that her boyfriend was a very attractive person. “Didn’t think that was your type, though.” He mentioned, leaning backwards, so he lay against the bed covers. Honestly, he wasn’t even aware she was attracted to men, her having never mentioned boyfriends to him once, in all their years of friendship.

“Oh,” Y/N chuckled, like she’d been caught out doing something naughty. “Normally, I’m into men who are sort-of ‘rock-n-roll’. But, there’s something about Johnny…” She beamed at Mark, who was staring at the ceiling, “We met in a cafe, when we ordered the same thing, and fought over the last croissant. Must be fate!”

Mark didn’t say anything, and for the first time in the history of their friendship, Y/N didn’t catch on to what he’d left un-said. He was glad, though, because she might have realised he thought about the two of them together. Was he the sort of ‘rock-n-roll’ she usually liked? Mark said nothing on the subject.

Well, not until Y/N broke up with John. It happened three weeks after that first ‘sex-sational’ Saturday, when John admitted to her that he’d slept with other women, because she was gone, on the Radio Rock ship, all week. The two had agreed they were an exclusive item, despite the fact it was a time of ‘free-love’, so Y/N rightfully had assumed he’d be faithful to her… but, perhaps she’d put too much pressure onto the relationship?

She spent a week mourning the short relationship, then returned to her normal life; working, laughing, and enjoying music.

One night, after ‘Midnight’ Mark finished his shift, Y/N was sitting on the deck, looking up at the stars, enjoying the mellow music that ‘Dawn Treader’ (Bob) was playing. Because it was the North Sea, the young girl was bundled up in two jackets, a scarf, a woollen hat, and a large, fluffy blanket. “Y/N.” Mark joined her, dressed in his usual dark colours, leather trousers, and was huffing away on a cigarette. The female offered for him to join her under the blanket. “Thanks.” He, in return, offered her a puff of her cigarette.

“Ta.” Y/N smiled thankfully at him, as she took the cigarette, pressing it against her lips, and inhaling the cancerous smoke. She took that one puff, before she handed it back to him. “Lovely set tonight, Mark.”

He smirked at the compliment, “Played the Beatles for you.” There was a silence, that Y/N filled with soft humming, going along with the tune of what was being played over the ship’s speakers. “Can I say something?”

Y/N smiled cheekily, “It’d be a first, but try your best.”

“I’m your normal ‘type’, aren’t I?” He watched her lips twitch in amusement, but she said nothing, “You never said anything.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Y/N scoffed. “You never thought of me that way.” Mark nodded, knowing what she said was true. “I thought moving on from you was going to work, and I did like John, but…”

Mark knew exactly what her unsaid words meant, “I like you, too.”

At brunch the next morning, the two walked onto the deck of the ship holding hands, absolutely beaming. Y/N was wearing Mark’s shirt, both had visible bruises along the sides of their necks, and they were sporting an incredible case of sex-hair.


End file.
